


Laven Short Story Collection

by panna_acida



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di piccole storie che ho scritto per questa coppia, nel corso degli ultmi anni. Infatti le prime che vedrete sono repost dal mio vecchio account su EFP, spero comunque vi piacciano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flebile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scivolava via, scivolava e sembrava non voler tornare più, nonostante gridassi il suo nome, allungassi la mano per afferrarlo, mi scivolava tra le mani...

 

Era li fermo, illuminato appena dalla luce fredda della lampadina che  
ne esaltava in maniera estrema i tratti delicati e candidi come la  
neve. Con un leggerlo sfarfallio dell’illuminazione che  
andava e veniva facendolo sparire appena  
nell’oscurità, come per inghiottirlo, portarlo via  
da me… farlo sparire del tutto.  
Scivolava via, scivolava e sembrava non voler tornare più,  
nonostante gridassi il suo nome, allungassi la mano per afferrarlo, mi  
scivolava tra le mani, e quel nome che fino a poco tempo prima per me  
non avrebbe significato nulla, ora significava tutto, era il mio  
piccolo mondo che si era sostituito nonostante tutti a quello fatto di  
libri e di registrazioni. Quel mondo che era cambiato, e che ora girava  
intorno a quella fragile figura che lentamente veniva inghiottita  
dall’oscurità che lo circondava e che presto o  
tardi sarebbe svanita per sempre lasciando solo una vaga scia della sua  
presenza nelle pagine della storia.  
Una macchia di inchiostro su una pagina bianca, e la morte della mia  
anima, appena ritrovata.


	2. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il sorriso sornione che increspava le labbra del rosso si allargò maggiormente, ed un occhio smeraldo lo scrutò nel profondo. «Ohayou Allen-kun ♥» esordì allegramente il rosso poco prima di saltare sul povero albino che finì nuovamente steso nel letto con Lavi avvinghiato sopra di lui. Posizione equivoca.. decisamente equivoca.

Aprì lentamente gli occhi, per richiuderli praticamente subito infastidito dalla luce del sole che filtrava nella camera attraverso le tende chiuse malamente. Non ricordava assolutamente nulla della sera precedente, soprattutto non ricordava in che modo fosse riuscito a tornare a nella sua stanza.  
Storse leggermente il naso, e lentamente si andò a tastare il corpo infastidito da qualcosa… per scoprire che era completamente nudo. Strano visto che solitamente quando andava a dormire si metteva sempre il pigiama, o comunque almeno in boxer ci rimaneva. A questo penserò più tardi, pensò sbadigliando appena.  
Non aveva per nulla voglia di alzarsi, con il mal di testa che si ritrovava, probabilmente dovuto ai postumi della sbornia, nota per le prossime feste non bere più di due bicchieri di alcolici… soprattutto quando ad offrirteli è Lavi. Anche se alla fine avrebbe dovuto per forza alzarsi… come ogni mattina del resto.  
Così lentamente, sbuffando e con ancora gli occhi incollati dal sonno si girò nel letto per finire contro qualcosa di caldo che emise un leggero brontolio al suo contatto, si corrucciò senza però aprire ancora gli occhi… qualcosa? Così lentamente iniziò a tastare… labbra increspate in un sorriso, naso, capelli morbidi e profumati, benda su un occhio… eh benda?!? Spalancò di colpo gli occhi, e quello che si ritrovò di fianco nel letto lo fece letteralmente saltare.  
«LAVI!!!» strillò e mettendosi in posizione seduta indicando nervosamente il rosso di fianco a lui, e diventando dello stesso colore dei capelli del suo “compagno” di letto non sapendo veramente più a cosa pensare, visto che anche il ragazzo di fianco a lui era praticamente nudo «… che… cosa… come... tu… cosa ci fai nel mio letto!!!» balbettò nervosamente, non riuscendo a mettere più di quelle poche parole una dietro l’altra… anche se doveva ammettere che aveva proprio un bel fisico. Peccato fosse sempre nascosto dai vestiti… o almeno era così che lui lo aveva sempre visto. Vestito.

Il sorriso sornione che increspava le labbra del rosso si allargò maggiormente, ed un occhio smeraldo lo scrutò nel profondo. «Ohayou Allen-kun ♥» esordì allegramente il rosso poco prima di saltare sul povero albino che finì nuovamente steso nel letto con Lavi avvinghiato sopra di lui. Posizione equivoca.. decisamente equivoca.

No, non ci stava capendo veramente più nulla. Prima di tutto perché Lavi si trovava in camera sua… perché quella era la sua camera, ma sopratutto si trovava nel suo letto… vero? Iniziò a guardarsi freneticamente intorno cercando di capire se veramente lo era.  
Alzò la testa e trovò Timcampi tranquillamente appollaiato sulla testiera bianca del letto, girò il viso puntando lo sguardo in terra e buste di patatine con annessi avanzi di cibo sparsi ovunque sul pavimento, quasi a formare un nuovo tappeto, ma soprattutto quando tornò a guardare sopra il suo letto trovò lui, il quadro.  
Si era decisamente la sua camera.  
Così appena ne ebbe la conferma tirò un leggero sospiro di sollievo, portandosi una mano davanti gli occhi per coprirli.  
Ma li tolse praticamente subito ricordandosi del suo inatteso ospite… tranquillamente sdraiato nel suo letto e con il proprio dolce quanto scomodo peso spalmato sul petto a ricordargli, amabilmente la sua presenza. Nei pochi minuti che Allen aveva impiegato a scrutare la camera, Lavi non si era mosso di un millimetro anzi, si era tranquillamente rimesso a dormire -o almeno facendo finta- stringendolo come fosse stato un comodo cuscino.  
Sbuffò, per poi chiudere gli occhi cercando di fare mente locale, su quello che era successo la sera prima… ma nulla solo un vuoto immenso che sembrava risucchiare i suoi ricordi, e questo non era per nulla un buon segno.  
O meglio qualcosa la ricordava, la festa per l’ottima missione portata a termine, tanto cibo e Lavi che continuava a versare tranquillamente nel suo bicchiere liquidi non meglio identificati, e che… stranamente era più appiccicoso ed assillante del solito. Corrucciò la fronte si tolse la mano da davanti al volto e riaprì gli occhi portando lo sguardo sul ragazzo comodamente steso su di lui.  
Era decisamente arrivato il momento di staccarselo di dosso.  
Cercò quindi di togliersi il rosso di dosso delicatamente… con scarsi risultati, visto che più cercava di sganciarlo più la sua presa si faceva serrata… e sia passiamo alle maniere forti pensò deciso, andando a mollare un pugno sulla testa del rosso, che mugolò appena per il dolore portandosi una mano sul punto appena colpito dall’albino.  
Ma anche in questo modo non cambiò nulla, infatti appena massaggiata un po’ la parte lesa ritornò nella posizione iniziale.  
«Dannazione Lavi staccati che fa caldo e te pesi!» strillò deciso iniziando a tirarlo per i capelli. Ottenendo così finalmente l’effetto desiderato. Lavi aveva mollato la presa sul corpo dell’albino mettendosi così seduto, iniziando a squadrarlo dall’alto in basso con un espressione voluttuosa in volto, ed un leggero ghigno ad increspargli nuovamente il volto. Espressione che fece arrossire ancora di più Allen, che recuperò il lenzuolo per coprirsi «Si può sapere cosa diavolo ci fai te in camera mia tutto… tutto… nudo!» chiese il più piccolino, con voce acuta e leggermente strozzata, cercando di guardare nel singolo occhio il rosso in maniera più seria che poteva.  
Ma non ricevette nessuna risposta alla sua domanda, anzi Lavi si piegò leggermente in avanti arrivando così a pochi centimetri dal volto di Allen, che aveva iniziato a stringere maggiormente il lenzuolo, come a volersi proteggere.

«Non va bene Allen-kun» fece prendendo un lembo dello stesso lenzuolo iniziando a tirarlo verso il basso «e pure ieri sera non eri così timido…» continuò scuotendo leggermente la testa in segno negativo e colmando la distanza che separava le loro labbra facendole così combaciare per poi staccarsi subito dopo. «Neanche così ricordi niente?» fece serafico il rosso, con un leggero ghigno ad increspargli le labbra, dando un maggiore strattone al lenzuolo che scivolò via tranquillamente dalle mani di Allen che era rimasto pietrificato per quanto era appena successo. Dando così libero spazio al rosso che ne approfittò per saltargli nuovamente addosso e farlo stendere sul letto, con lui sopra iniziando a baciargli languidamente il candido collo per poi spostarsi sull’orecchio mentre la mano destra scendeva lentamente lungo il fianco del piccolo fino a raggiungerne il ginocchio che alzò leggermente.

«Asp… aspetta!» fece Allen ritornando momentaneamente in se, bloccando il rosso, piazzandogli una mano sul volto per staccarselo nuovamente di dosso, mentre frammenti confusi della serata appena trascorsa gli tornavano alla mente facendolo arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie. Frammenti di memoria che vedevano lui e Lavi intenti in attività poco caste.

Allora il rosso si fermò, ma non lasciò la salda presa che aveva assunto sulla gamba del ragazzo che gli stava sotto. Spostò leggermente lo sguardo ed il viso del più piccolo tutto rosso lo fece sorridere. «Ne deduco che ti sta tornando la memoria» fece gongolante, spostando la mano che aveva in esterno sulla sua coscia nella parte interna con un tocco leggero delle dita, facendola risalire con movimenti lenti e sensuali fino all’inguine, che fecero sussultare Allen, per il piacere che quel leggero tocco gli stava provocando. Ripeté la stessa operazione diverse volte, facendo scorrere la mano su e giù sfiorando più volte il membro del più piccolo che ad ogni tocco, anche se appena accennato, sussultava frustato e con nuovi e piccoli frammenti della sera precedente che tornavano a galla facendosi spazio prepotentemente nella sua memoria, formando un puzzle in cui beveva cercando di dimenticare frustrato i terribili momenti passati con il baka shishou, mentre Lavi continuava a versare bevande alcoliche con una strana espressione gongolante stampata in volto, che andava aumentando ad ogni goccio di liquido ad alta gradazione alcolica che veniva versato nel mio bicchiere. Poi solo confusione… o meglio, prima il vuoto, poi la sua camera, caldo, dolore che veniva sostituito dal piacere, Lavi e nuovamente il vuoto. Fino al suo risveglio pochi istanti prima.

«L-Lavi perfavo…» fece Allen non riuscendo però a concludere la frase, perchè le lunghe dita affusolate del rosso circondarono il suo membro che iniziava a risvegliarsi per quei leggeri tocchi, che lo stavano facendo lentamente impazzire. Si rilasciò cadere nuovamente con la testa sul letto e portò il braccio destro a coprirsi il volto cercando di nascondere quello che stava provando… con scarsi risultati dato che a Lavi non sfuggì una singola espressione del ragazzo sotto di lui, ed anzi con la mano libera, mentre con l’altra iniziava a far scorrere l’altra in leggeri movimenti sul sesso del più piccolo, andò a spostare il braccio che Allen aveva utilizzato per coprirsi rivelando il viso imporporato di rosso del proprietario.

«Non mi devi nascondere nulla, fammi vedere ogni singola espressione proprio come la notte appena passata…» fece avvicinando le sue labbra a quelle di Allen, che andò a catturare in un dolce bacio. Inizialmente leggero, per poi cercare di approfondirlo posando la sua lingua sulle calde labbra dell’albino che accarezzò leggermente per poi farsi strada ed allargarle così da coinvolgerlo in un bacio più profondo… e passionale, senza trovare la minima resistenza.

Allen dal canto suo non sapeva più cosa fare, la sua mente si era come spenta. Il suo corpo reagiva quasi come se avesse registrato ogni singolo movimento o reazione da esternare, infatti lentamente e completamente coinvolto nel bacio allargò le gambe, e piegò leggermente le ginocchia per far stare più comodo Lavi , e ovviamente stare più comodo anche lui. Poi portò entrambe le braccia dietro il collo del rosso e si lasciò completamente trasportare dalla sua memoria fisica. Le sue dita che iniziarono a giocare distrattamente con quei fili rossi che aveva per capelli, il corpo caldo dell’altro sopra il suo… pura estasi, che gli incendiò il corpo di pura passione lasciandosi così andare senza più nessun freno al tocco esperto e delicato, della persona che amava e che aveva amato dal momento che i loro occhi si erano incontrati in quella piccola stanza di ospedale.

Lavi dal canto suo ghignò soddisfatto nel bacio lasciando andare l’erezione del più piccolo e spostando le sue labbra con un leggero e fluido movimento prima sulla guancia dove posò un leggero bacio, poi sul mento, a seguire sulla pelle delicata e sensibile del collo dove lasciò un piccolo segno rosso del suo passaggio, attenzioni che fecero gemere di piacere l’albino sotto di lui. «…la tua voce…» e gli posò un nuovo bacio delicato sul petto scivolando ancora un po’ verso il basso fino a raggiungerne l’ombelico dove con la lingua ne andò a disegnare il contorno per poi soffiarci dentro delicatamente e scende così ancora un po’, mentre le sue mani con tocchi delicati ma decisi scivolando insieme al padrone lungo il corpo di Allen si andarono a posizionare all’interno delle ginocchia che fecero allargare appena giusto qualche secondo prima che la sua bocca accogliesse l’erezione dell’altro.

Quei leggeri tocchi, tutte quelle attenzioni lo stavano mandando letteralmente fuori controllo. Era come se ogni sua singola fibra corporea reagisse in funzione di quello che stava facendo lavi, anzi era come se vivesse per lui e solo per lui, ma quella sensazione di appartenenza venne fagocitata nel momento in cui sentì la bocca del rosso, il suo calore e la sua lingua giocare con il suo membro, quel su e giù ipnotico, quel calore che si spandeva per tutto il suo corpo facendolo bruciare, quel calore intossicante che come una scarica intensa di puro piacere gli attraversò la schiena. Non preparato a tutto quello, chiuse velocemente gli occhi, piegò indietro la testa, socchiuse le labbra da cui un gemito più forte uscì senza ostacoli come un fiume in piena, seguito da una singola parola… un nome, il suo nome, e niente altro… «L... Lavi...» e dopo fu solo piacere, un immenso ed incontrollabile piacere che cresceva di secondo in secondo, fino a quando con una scarica di piacere ancora più forte, andando ad artigliare con le sue mani quei capelli rossi che tanto amava, ed andando ad inarcare la schiena riuscì a malapena ad avvertire il suo compagno che stava per venire cercando di fargli sfilare la testa da quella posizione dannatamente imbarazzante quanto erotica che aveva tra le gambe, ma fu tutti invano perché con un ultimo gemito strozzato venne. Per poi crollare spossato, con il fiatone e appagato sul letto.

Sentiva i suoi battiti accelerare e rimbombargli con forza nella testa, lo sentiva tremare e sciogliersi sotto i suoi tocchi, lo sentiva come non era riuscito neanche la sera prima, ma doveva anche trattenersi, voleva trattenersi per quella creatura così fragile e così forte che aveva tra le braccia. Per quel piccolo uomo che doveva portare un peso più grande di lui sulle spalle, per Allen che gli aveva colpito il cuore e che gli aveva fatto scoprire quella piccola parte di se stesso che credeva ormai sopita da molto… troppo tempo, e che ora gridava solo una parola, un nome il suo nome. Allen. Quando da quelle labbra sentì pronunciare il proprio nome, quel nome che avrebbe dovuto essere solo uno pseudonimo ma che per lui in quel momento aveva assunto nuova vita, un nuovo significato.  
Sentiva il piacere crescere nel suo corpo, sentiva il desiderio, e la voglia irrefrenabile di farlo nuovamente suo, e quando con poca forza sentii i suoi capelli venir tirati capì che il suo piccolo mondo era arrivato, ed infatti dopo solo qualche secondo lo sentì venire nella sua bocca e ricadere rilassato sul letto sotto di lui e sorrise, rialzandosi ed ingoiando per pulire con il dorso della mano qualche rivolo di quel piacere che era sfuggito al suo controllo. «Allen» fece sussurrando dolcemente quell’insieme di lettere, ed avvicinandosi gattonando verso il più giovane per andargli a posare un leggero bacio sulle labbra, per poi staccarsi e posargliene un altro sulla fronte imperlata di sudore «ti amo» per poi stendersi di fianco alla sua vita che a quelle due semplici parole avvampò fin sopra le orecchie scaldandogli ancora di più il cuore.

Non riuscivo a guardarlo, non ce la facevo per la vergogna perché sapevo, sentivo che si era trattenuto, eppure il mio cuore urlava il suo nome come un disperato e quella due semplici paroline pronunciate con quel tono mi fecero avvampare come non mai, accelerare le pulsazioni e balbettare parole senza senso per poi mormorare un timido «Ti Amo anche io» mi rannicchiai in posizione fetale incollandomi al suo petto per andare a posare la fronte all’altezza del suo cuore e lasciarmi cullare dai battiti regolari, che sentivo chiaramente risuonare con il mio come uno spartito già scritto ed una musica suonata da un grande maestro… la vita. Gli occhi che si chiudono e la serenità che per una volta sfiora il mio cuore, forse la pace è possibile trovarla anche in piccole cose e gesti, o persone che non crederemo mai.

La sua timida risposta, il suo accoccolarsi contro il mio petto come un gatto in cerca di calore, ed il suo respiro ad infrangersi contro la mia pelle. «Non lasciarmi mai… mai per nessun motivo» parole sussurrate al vento, per una storia che iniziava, ed un’altra che finiva. 


	3. Ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che bravo bookman era. Fino alla fine, fino alla tomba. Una macchina assorbi informazioni, una marionetta senza cuore e senza anima. Eppure…

Era tutto sfocato, tutto ovattato nella sua mente eppure nonostante tutto riusciva ad elaborare le varie informazioni che riceveva. Tutto quello che sentiva e vedeva, veniva registrato. Che bravo bookman era. Fino alla fine, fino alla tomba.  
Una macchina assorbi informazioni, una marionetta senza cuore e senza anima. Eppure…

I Noah, quei dannatissimi Noah che ora gli erano entrati anche dentro la testa infettandolo, travolgendogli i ricordi. Non facendolo ragionare lucidamente, facendogli scattare nella testa una molla con una serie di emozioni sentimenti ad essa collegati.  
Piccoli, grandi, insignificanti, divertenti, tristi. Emozioni, che ebbero il potere di risvegliare qualcosa nel suo cuore. Facendogli saltare un battito ogni volta che una testolina dai capelli bianchi faceva capolino. Uno stomaco che non conosce fondo si faceva sentire con i suoi suoni caratteristici anche solo per pochi secondi, strappandogli un leggero e tirato sorriso.

Allen, che con quel corpo, così piccolo doveva portare su quelle spalle un peso troppo grande.  
Allen, che doveva combattere per vivere e rimanere quello che era.  
Allen, che sicuramente non se la stava passando meglio di lui, a sentire quello che veniva detto.

Il 14° aveva fatto la sua apparizione, ed il Distruttore del Tempo, come si ostinavano a chiamarlo, rischiava di scomparire schiacciato da un peso più grande di lui. Troppo grande per quelle spalle e quell’innocence di pagliaccio.  
Dietro il cui sorriso si nascondeva un dolore profondo e radicato nell’anima. Quel sorriso che era riuscito a toccargli quel cuore che doveva essere finto, fermo, e che pure batteva forte in quel petto che e per quel corpo che ormai voleva solo rivedere lui.

Una marea di emozioni e sensazioni. La voce del vecchio panda ovattata.  
Quel dannato vecchio, che mi avrebbe dovuto dare molte spiegazioni appena usciti da quella tortura. E che soprattutto avrebbe dovuto chiarire CHI e COSA era successo al precendente… me. Ma troppe informazioni, tutte insieme, e quel maledetto Noah, non mi facevano ragionare abbastanza lucidamente per poter ricomporre il puzzle. Che la mia mente stanca e sovracarica cercava di ricomporre.  
Quella mente, che lentamente scivolava verso un oscurità dove per qualche secondo avrei potuto trovare la pace, rivedendolo così come è fissato nella mia memoria. Fino a che con questo occhio non lo vedrò nuovamente davanti i miei occhi sorridente. Vivo. Sorridente.

Allen Walker, esorcista. Non il 14° Noah.


	4. Piume e lustrini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un debito da pagare, piume, lustrini ed una certa testa rossa che non dovrebbe essere dove si trova.

Lo aveva sempre saputo che non sarebbe dovuto far coinvolgere dalle stupide idee di una certa persona, ma ritrovarsi nuovamente vestito a quel modo... non lo aveva sognato neanche nei suoi peggiori incubi. Ed ora invece eccolo li, in un night club, dietro le quinte pronto a ballare, e fino ali poteva anche essere una cosa vagamente normale, ma a lui le cose normali sembravano evitarlo neanche fosse stato la peste. Infatti era vestito in un orrendo vestitino rosa con tulle nastrini vari e paillette, il tutto completato da un boa di piume di un rosa più scuro ed una parrucca bianca con capelli lunghi... perchè doveva sembrare una donna... _PERCHE' CAVOLO DOVEVA SEMBRARE UNA FOTTUTISSIMA DONNA?!?!?!?_ Se lo stava ancora domandando, ma seriamente questa volta Cross aveva superato tutti i limiti... TUTTI!

Tutto truccato non poteva neanche grattarsi perchè altrimenti avrebbe rovinato il trucco, ed in quel momento aveva un disperato bisogno di grattarsi, così avvicinò una mano al volto, ma un altra mano arrivò prontamente ad afferrargli il polso per allontanarlo. **_«Non ci provare...»_** gli fece la voce della manager, gelidamente facendolo letteralmente bloccare, per rispondere con un leggero cenno affermativo del capo, gesto che sembrò rassicurare la donna che gli lasciò andare la mano per dargli una leggera pacca sulla schiena leggermente scoperta, così da spingerlo verso le scalette che portavano al suo patibolo con al centro un palo e tanti disgraziati a guardare... 

Prese un profondo respiro, ed appena i primi battiti del brano iniziarono ad arrivargli alle orecchie si fece strada verso il palo ed iniziò a danzare, muovendo il corpo a tempo della musica, muovendo i fianchi e scivolando sensualmente -per quanto era possibile per un ragazzo- con la schiena contro il palo.   
_"Do You Lie it Boy. I want Want Want Want. What Ya Want Want Want"_  
Per fortuna le scarpe non erano con i tacchi, per cui riusciva a muoversi piuttosto tranquillamente ed agilmente in tutte quelle dannatissime mosse, prendendo anche il boa per iniziare a giocarci, prima di lanciarlo sulla folla dove gli occhi per un secondo gli caddero su una familiarissima testa rossa di nome Lavi... e quello significava solo che era altamente fottuto, e quella realizzazione lo fece bloccare qualche secondo, così che alcuni fischi lo riportarono alla realtà facendogli proseguire il lavoro che doveva fare, cioè continuare ad umiliarsi per i tre minuti e quaranta del brano di Rihanna che lo accompagnava.

Appena la musica sfumò, decretando la fine della sua performance, e le luci si abbassarono così da farlo uscire tranquillamente dallo stage, scattò senza guardare in faccia nessuno verso lo spogliatoio dove si sarebbe potuto chiudere a chiave.. e magari anche suicidarsi... si decisamente non voleva vedere il nuovo giorno. No, per nessun motivo al mondo, ma ovviamente il destino aveva ben altri piani in serbo per lui, perchè una volta entrato non si accorse che il rosso a quanto pareva lo aveva preceduto ed ora era tranquillamente seduto su una sedia di lato, e lo guardavo con aria decisamente soddisfatta, così appena chiusa la porta a chiave dietro di se saltò letteralmente a quella voce **«Areeeen-chaaaaaan.... »** che lo chiamò quasi languidamente nonostante il tono fosse decisamente canzonatorio e quel sorrisino non prometteva nulla di buono.

**«Cosa... diavolo... ci... fa... qui!»** feci decisamente a corto di parole e con il fiatone, guardandolo andandomi ad incollare con la schiena alla porta, perchè sapevo che se uscivo, o cercavo di evitarlo alla fine lo avrei comunque dovuto affrontare. Tanto valeva farlo in quel momento... anche se prima mi sarei decisamente dovuto cambiare da quel ridicolo vestito che avevo addosso.  
Così più risoluto mi staccai e mi recai allo specchio dove mi iniziai a struccare, non prima di essermi messo seduto e tolto le scarpe che nonostante tutto erano dannatamente scomode. Mentre "lavoravo" su quel dettaglio, ogni tanto spostavo il mio sguardo, utilizzando lo specchio, verso la mia dolce... ma in questo momento per nulla, metà che continuava a stare li seduto e guardarmi con quel dannato sorrisino in volto.  
Al che sbuffai irritato e mi concentrai su quello che stavo facendo, infatti non mi accorsi che il suddetto rosso si era alzato ed ora era proprio dietro di me.  
Mi accorsi di lui solo quando sentii una mano calda scivolarmi languidamente lungo la schiena scoperta **«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»** feci rialzando lo sguardo, per posare quello che avevo in mano e girarmi con la sedia così da averlo davanti a me, così da costringerlo a togliermi le mani di dosso.  
 **«Oooooooh andiamo Allen, volevo solo aiutarti a togliere il vestito...»** ma lo bloccai alzando prontamente una mano davanti al suo visto, per scuotere leggermente la testa ed alzarmi e dirigermi verso l'appendiabiti su cui erano posati i miei vestiti veri e propri.  
 **«Non mi fido di quelle tue mani»** con un leggero gesto della mano per sfilarmi il vestito, fregandomene se mi guardava, anche perchè non era la prima volta che mi vedeva nudo e di certo non sarebbe stata l'ultima.  
 **«Ma Alleeeeeeeeeeeen...»**  
 **«NO!»** lo bloccai seccamente girandomi con il vestito praticamente arrotolato in vita, perchè sapevo benissimo quando iniziava a fare così dove voleva andare a finire e sinceramente in quel momento non lo volevo minimamente, dato che ero fin troppo irritato per essere stato scoperto in quei dannatissimi abiti imbarazzanti **«non ci provare minimamente... solo... NO!»** e detto quello, sperando che la conversazione fosse chiusa mi girai nuovamente sfilandomi definitivamente il vestito così da rimanere in quel fottutissimo tanga... si avete letto bene tanga, perchè non sarei di certo potuto rimanere con i boxer sotto quella maledetta gonnellina, così infilai le dita negli elastici pronto a sfilarmeli quando sentii un altra mano aggiungersi alle mie per palparmi senza nessuna remore il sedere.  
Al cui gesto prima rabbrividii e poi scattai girandomi allontanandogli con un gesto deciso l'arto incriminato dal mio sedere.  
 **«Fallo ancora e sai cosa succede»** feci dannatamente incazzato guardandolo negli occhi, così che notai finalmente che aveva dato completa resa almeno per il momento, cosa che mi confermò alzando anche le mani sopra la testa per poi andarsi a sedere nuovamente, continuando però a godersi il piccolo spettacolino che volente o nolente gli stavo dando.  
Mi girai così nuovamente e finii in pace di cambiarmi, anche se percepivo chiaramente il suo sguardo su di me, praticamente farmi di tutto, ma con ogni indumento che rimettevo sentivo un leggero sibilo di disapprovazione uscirgli dalla bocca e la cosa mi faceva decisamente piacere.

Finito di rivestirmi mi girai così da infilarmi le scarpe e poter uscire finalmente e definitivamente, soprattutto da quell'incubo di locale che mi aveva visto per troppi giorni... decisamente troppi.  
 **«Andiamo?»** feci raggiungendolo ed allungando una mano verso di lui, con un leggero sorrisino sulle labbra, così quando mi prese la mano lo tirai leggermente ed inizia a dirigermi verso la porta che mi sentii tirare indietro, così mi girai e lo guardai incuriosito fino a che non lo vidi puntare il tanga...  
 **«Non ci pensare minimamente, andiamo»** feci nuovamente decisamente irritato, tirandolo con maggior forza la porta e verso la libertà, sperando che a Lavi non fossero venute strane idee, dopo quello che aveva visto... purtroppo però, sapevo benissimo cosa passava dentro quella dannata testa bacata del mio ragazzo, e non erano mai cose buone.


	5. Red light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanto per chiarire il titolo non ci azzecca niente con la storia, è che la storia mi è venuta in mente ascoltando la omonima canzone dei "Nothing's Carved in Stone" Red Light appunto, di cui ho utilizzato alcuni pezzi per aiutarmi nella storia.
> 
> Quando tuto manca il tuo primo otp è quello che ti dovrebbe salvare.. ma de che, mi fa solo sprofondare ulteriormente, quindi voi sprofondate con me. Enjoy, questo piccolo pezzo di angst.

Quella musica, quella canzone sembrava quasi che fosse stata messa al momento giusto, quando tutto stava crollando, quando niente sembrava più avere senso eppure, nonstante tutto un senso bisognava trovarglielo per non finire stritolati dai ricordi, dai sensi di colpa, dalla vita...

_Overcoming the picture of this fate  
On a moonlit night it seems like things like memories and pain become one_

La luna piena che mi illuminava la strada, confondendo quei ricordi che mi assalivano, dove il bene ed il male diventavano una cosa sola dove tutto era niente e dove la sua igura mi ricordava solo quello che on potevo più avere, così che calde lacrime iniziarono nuovamente a rigarmi il volto

_Before you know it, on a night when your tears have dried,  
It seems like you can see your true feelings shine_

Lacrime.. piccole gocce salate che credevo di aver terminato di versare quando mi aveva lasciato, quando tutto era diventato notte ed il giorno aveva definitivamente lasciato la mia vita, lasciato quel mondo che avevamo diviso per anni. Un mondo a cui di certo te non appartenevi, un mondo che ti era stato costruito intorno e di cui scioccamente ero entrato a far parte, ma in fondo si sa che l'amore è cieco, infatti il mio doveva esserlo pesantemente.  
Amore professato, amore dichiarato, amore non confermato, amore disciolto come neve al sole, amore, amore e ancora amore, che mai sarebbe stato e che mai era stato. Amore falsificato, amore costruito su menzogne, un amore che tu come bookman non mi avresti mai potuto donare e che io come esorcista non avrei mai dovuto accettare, perchè in fondo tutto quello che mi circondava finiva sempre in cenere, tutto quello toccavo svaniva inesorabilmente lasciandomi un vuoto completo nell'anima.

_Wander alone across the dismal cycle  
One step forward to change what’s coming for you_

Ora potevo solo guardare avanti, e non pensarti, potevo solo guardare avanti ed ammirare quel tramonto e ricordare promesse non mantenute, e cercare di non guardare più indietro, ma tu cosa avresti fatto "Lavi"? Ti sarei mancato o era veramente TUTTO una menzogna?

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta di piccole flash-fic sulla mia coppia delle coppie, il mio primo OTP Lavi e Allen.  
> Verrà aggiornata ogni qual volta avrò una idea, per cui potrebbe essere domani come pure tra un anno non fatevi illusioni.


End file.
